Fourth Season (Kasey M.D.)
Production Companies *Amigos de Garcia Productions *Hemingson Entertainment *Shoe Money Productions *Kripke Enterprises *20th Century Fox Television Cast *Dr. Kasey Kathy - Mayim Bialik (Infectious Disease Specialist, Nephrologist, Head of Department of Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Roxanne Smith - Melissa Rauch (Endocrinologist, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Gary Charles - Ewan McGregor (Head of Department of Oncology) *Dr. Spencer Greene - Michael C. Rodgers (Surgeon, Intensivist, Cardiologist, Head of Department of Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Paul Phillips - Nestor Carbonell (Neurologist, Dean of Medicine, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Jerrod Jackman - Eric Dane (Plastic Surgeon, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Janie Pepper - Liza Snyder (Prison Clinic Physician, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Gregory Lane - Mike O'Malley (Sports Medicine Specialist, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Vanessa Lake - Chyler Leigh (Immunologist, Diagnostic Medicine) Other Doctors *Dr. Gideon Greer - Robert Sean Leonard (Sports Medicine Specialist, Dean Medicine, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Luke Pill - Peter Jacobson (Sports Medicine Specialist, Diagnostic Medicine) Episodes #Episode 1 (69): Cane and Able - September 21, 2006 Written by: Liz W. Garcia, Directed by: Martha Mitchell (Production Code: 4P05) #Episode 2 (70): Keith Foster 2: Pierre's Pride - September 28, 2006 Teleplay by: Kate Purdy, Story by: Peter M. Lenkov, Directed by: Kevin Dowling (Production Code: 4P02) #Episode 3 (71): Black Widower - October 5, 2006 Written by: Marc Buckland and Brad Copeland, Directed by: Bill Eagles (Production Code: 4P01) #Episode 4 (72): Informed Consent - October 12, 2006 Written by: Samantha Howard Corbin and Javier Grillo Marxuach, Directed by: Jeannot Szwarc (Production Code: 4P04) #Episode 5 (73): Lines in the Sand - October 19, 2006 Teleplay by: Jennifer M. Johnson, Melissa Maxwell and Gwendolyn M. Parker, Story by: Elizabeth Benjamin, Leonard Dick and Doris Egan, Directed by: John F. Showalter and Kate Woods (Production Code: 4P03) #Episode 6 (74): Halloween Costumes - October 26, 2006 Teleplay by: Gavin Harris, Amanda K. Montgomery and Zack Slovinsky, Story by: Jennifer M. Johnson and Jamie Rhonheimer, Directed by: Peter O'Fallon and Martha Mitchell (Production Code: 4P08) #Episode 7 (75): Saving Private Spencer - November 2, 2006 Written by: Greg Garcia and Peter M. Lenkov, Directed by: Jace Alexander (Production Code: 4P07) #Episode 8 (76): X-Files - November 9, 2006 Teleplay by: Eric Kripke, Peter M. Lenkov and Amanda K. Montgomery, Story by: Greg Garcia, Liz W. Garcia, Erika Kaestle, Mike Mariano and Eric Zicklin, Directed by: Martha Mitchell and Kate Woods (Production Code: 4P06) #Episode 9 (77): Four Thanksgivings and a Funeral - November 16, 2006 Written by: Andrea Newman, Kim Newman and Kate Purdy, Directed by: Kevin Dowling and Bill Eagles (Production Code: 4P09) #Episode 10 (78): The Last Temptation of Gregory (Also Known As: Gregory Meets Mindy Simmons) - November 23, 2006 Written by: Peter M. Lenkov and David J. North, Directed by: Elodie Keene (Production Code: 4P10) #Episode 11 (79): Secrets of Successful Marriage - November 30, 2006 Teleplay by: Alan Kirschenbaum and Gwendolyn M. Parker, Story by: Amanda K. Montgomery, Jamie Rhonheimer and Zack Slovinsky, Directed by: Paul McCrane and Rosemary Rodriguez (Production Code: 4P11) #Episode 12/13 (80/81): Merry Little Christmas - December 7, 2006 Written by: Erika Kaestle and Eric Kripke, Directed by: Peter O'Fallon (Production Code: 4P12/13) #Episode 14 (82): New Year's Eve - January 4, 2007 Written by: Elizabeth Benjamin, Gavin Harris and Melissa Maxwell, Directed by: Elodie Keene and Kate Woods (Production Code: 4P16) #Episode 15 (83): Stevie and Leah's Wedding Anniversary - January 11, 2007 Written by: Greg Garcia, Directed by: Constantine Makris and Rachel Morrison (Production Code: 4P15) #Episode 16 (84): Whac-a-Mole - January 18, 2007 Written by: Hunter Covington and Hilary Winston, Directed by: John F. Showalter (Production Code: 4P18) #Episode 17 (85): Wife Aquatic - January 25, 2007 Written by: Mike Mariano and Andrea Newman, Directed by: Peter Leto (Production Code: 4P17) #Episode 18 (86): Lonely Hearts Club - February 1, 2007 Written by: Peter M. Lenkov, Directed by: Constantine Makris and Rachel Morrison (Production Code: 4P14) #Episode 19 (87): Super Bowl - February 8, 2007 Teleplay by: Elizabeth Benjamin and Melissa Maxwell, Story by: Leonard Dick, Doris Egan, Gavin Harris, Kate Purdy and Eric Zicklin, Directed by: Paul McCrane and Rosemary Rodriguez (Production Code: 4P19) #Episode 20 (88): Revenge is a Dish Best Served Three Times - February 15, 2007 Teleplay by: Amanda K. Montgomery, David J. North and Gwendolyn M. Parker, Story by: Alan Kirschenbaum, Jamie Rhonheimer and Zack Slovinsky, Directed by: Mike O'Malley and Liza Snyder (Production Code: 4P20) #Episode 21 (89): Finding Judas - February 22, 2007 Written by: Erika Kaestle, Eric Kripke and Timothy Stack, Directed by: Juan J. Campanella and John F. Showalter (Production Code: 4P22) #Episode 22 (90): Half-Wit - March 15, 2007 Written by: Gavin Harris, Greg Garcia and Alan Kirschenbaum, Directed by: Peter Leto and Kate Woods (Production Code: 4P21) #Episode 23 (91): Yokel Chords - March 22, 2007 Teleplay by: Samantha Howard Corbin and Javier Grillo-Marxuach, Story by: Gavin Harris and Timothy Stack, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim and Deran Sarafian (Production Code: 5P04) #Episode 24 (92): Funnier Flames - April 19, 2007 Written by: Greg Garcia, Alan Kirschenbaum and Timothy Stack, Directed by: Peter O'Fallon and Martha Mitchell (Production Code: 5P06) #Episode 25 (93): Little Big Girl (Also Known As: Luke Meets Darcy) - April 26, 2007 Written by: Kate Purdy and Eric Zicklin, Directed by: Juan J. Campanella (Production Code: 5P05) #Episode 26 (94): Joint Custody - May 3, 2007 Written by: Leonard Dick and Doris Egan, Directed by: Elodie Keene (Production Code: 5P01) #Episode 27 (95): Law of Gravity - May 10, 2007 Written by: Kate Purdy, Directed by: Greg Garcia (Production Code: 5P03) #Episode 28 (96): Resignation - May 17, 2007 Teleplay by: Elizabeth Benjamin, Melissa Maxwell and Timothy Stack, Story by: Marc Buckland, Brad Copeland, Victor Fresco, Patrick McCarthy and Hilary Winston, Directed by: Paris Barclay and Mike Fresco (Production Code: 5P02) Home Media *The Complete Fourth Season is released on DVD in Region 1: May 29, 2007 and Region 2: July 31, 2007. **Discs: 7 Amigos de Garcia Productions Vanity Cards Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S04E01.JPG|Cane and Able Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S04E02.JPG|Keith Foster 2: Pierre's Pride Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S04E03.JPG|Black Widower Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S04E04.JPG|Informed Consent Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S04E05.JPG|Lines in the Sand Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S04E06.JPG|Halloween Costumes Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S04E07.JPG|Saving Private Spencer Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S04E08.JPG|The X-Files Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S04E09.JPG|Four Thanksgivings and a Funeral Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S04E10.JPG|The Last Temptation of Gregory Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S04E11.JPG|Secrets of Successful Marriage Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S04E12-13.JPG|Merry Little Christmas Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S04E14.JPG|New Year's Eve Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S04E15.JPG|Stevie and Leah's Wedding Anniversary Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S04E16.JPG|Whac-a-Mole Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S04E17.JPG|The Wife Aquatic Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S04E18.JPG|The Lonely Hearts Club Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S04E19.JPG|Super Bowl Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S04E20.JPG|Revenge is a Dish Best Served Three Times Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S04E21.JPG|Finding Judas Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S04E22.JPG|Half-Wit Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S04E23.JPG|Yokel Chords Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S04E24.JPG|Funnier Flames Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S04E25.JPG|Little Big Girl Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S04E26.JPG|Joint Custody Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S04E27.JPG|Law of Gravity Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S04E28.JPG|Resignation Category:Season Numbers on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Kasey M.D.: The Complete Series